


Vexillology

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [43]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What clues does this crime scene contain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vexillology

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day series. This time for 6/14/1999 and the word is [vexillology](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/15/quorum).
> 
> vexillology  
> The study of flags.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thanks to all my readers.
> 
> Enjoy the crime scene.

# 

Vexillology

Gibbs stared at the crime scene in confusion. They had a body, but it didn’t seem to be the focus of the scene. Instead there were flags lined up separate from the body devoid of any blood despite the area having quite the smattering of blood around from the victim’s obvious struggle.

Purposely laid out one flag after the other with completely even spacing. They left no doubt that the flags had been set up that way deliberately. There was no way that the arrangement of the flags wasn’t significant, but he was at a loss as to what it could mean. Gibbs sipped his coffee while staring at the arrangement of the flags. He felt like he was missing something. Like he had seen this before.

For no blood to be on the flags they had to have been set up after the victim died. Else they would have been messed up in the struggle that had clearly occurred. Yet the area where the flags were had been meticulously cleaned and the flags laid out deliberately. Obviously this wasn’t a crime of passion, but was planned down to the last detail. The only question was who and what message were they trying to send.

Frankly, Gibbs was concerned that moving the body would disturb whatever message that these flags represented and completely stall progress on the case and usually he wanted the body into autopsy as fast as possible. Calling Ducky over, he asked. “What do you make of this, Duck?”

“Well as I’m sure you can tell the flags are obviously of some significance either to the murderer or victim or both.” Ducky put on his forensic psychologist hat.

Gibbs growled. “I know that. What can you tell me about what they mean and is it possible to remove the body without disturbing the scene and any significance they might have?”

“I’m not a student of vexillology, Jethro. It will take some research to figure out what they’re trying to say. I suggest documenting the scene and the order thoroughly as is possible or not disturbing it at all and calling in a specialist in flags and their meanings. “ Ducky shot Gibbs a narrowed look before muttering almost to himself, “This is a very curious letter. It’s almost like the suspect wanted us to find them. Else why would they leave such a clear message?” 

“Clear message? This is in no way clear, Duck.” Gibbs roared frustrated that he couldn’t remember wherever he had since this before.

“But it is Jethro.” Ducky replied clearly unphased in the face of Gibbs annoyance. “It’s clearly a message. We don’t know what it means, but that doesn’t change the fact that it’s a clear message.”

Snarling Gibbs, started barking out orders. “McGee get on the phone or the computer and find me something about these flags. Until someone can tell me what the message means no one disturbs anything about it. Got it?!”

“Yes, boss.” McGee replied quickly immediately jumping up.

“Tony. Interview the potential witnesses. Ziva use your contacts to see if you can find anything about these damn flags. Someone get me something. I don’t want the director on my head about why I’m not releasing a crime scene, so get it now.” Gibbs glared at all of them determined to make clear the priority and concern he had and that they better work their hardest.

Gulping all 3 of the agents mentioned immediately shuffled off to do something simply to get out of Gibbs sight before he took the weirdness of the crime scene and his famous gut that something more was wrong than a simple serial killer out on them even more.


End file.
